


C'est un peu une déclaration

by Dienael



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: « Les Backstreet qui ? » demande Jean, ce soir-là, et le sourire de Jude l’avertit qu’il a posé la question de trop. Ce n’est pas une habitude – Jean ne pose jamais de questions, Jean encaisse, Jean accepte, Jean serre les dents. Ce n’est pas une habitude – et c’est peut-être pour ça que Jude, avec qui il partage sa chambre depuis bientôt deux ans, sourit aussi largement.





	C'est un peu une déclaration

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire Ams, j'espère que ça te plaira et que ça t'aidera à passer la journée. FOXPILE SUR TOI.

« Les Backstreet qui ? » demande Jean, ce soir-là, et le sourire de Jude l’avertit qu’il a posé la question de trop. Ce n’est pas une habitude – Jean ne pose jamais de questions, Jean encaisse, Jean accepte, Jean serre les dents. Ce n’est pas une habitude – et c’est peut-être pour ça que Jude, avec qui il partage sa chambre depuis bientôt deux ans, sourit aussi largement. 

« Les Backstreet Boys. » répond ce dernier comme si ça éclairait quoi que ce soit – ce n’est pas le cas – et le regard proprement confus que lui adresse Jean lui arrache un rire depuis l’arrière de sa console. « Va demander à Jeremy. »

Des fois, Jean se demande si étrangler Jude serait réellement un problème. Juste après, il se souvient de ce qui le retient : il n’est plus au Nid, déjà, Jude est un joueur talentueux d’Exy, ensuite, Jeremy serait triste, surtout. Enfin, il suppose. Jeremy avait l’air triste la dernière fois qu’il a suggéré d’attenter à la vie de Jude – mais c’était peut-être plus parce que quelqu’un était en train de mourir dans la série télé qu’ils étaient en train de regarder. Quelque chose avec des médecins et des blouses blanches et un type avec des boucles et des yeux trop grands – Laila a hurlé qu’il fallait « absolument » qu’il la voit, Jeremy a hoché de la tête avec enthousiasme, Jean n’a regardé que lui à partir de la saison deux. Il est presque sûr que Jeremy l’a remarqué.

C’est instable, comme situation. C’est instable d’une façon qu’il aurait été incapable de gérer avant d’arriver ici, instable d’une façon qui lui aurait retourné l’estomac. Tout était calculé, répété, encore et encore et encore, pas de place pour les yeux qui s’attardent, pas de place pour son cœur qui rentre en ébullition, pas de place pour les sourires, pas le temps de perdre une minute, pas le temps de perdre un battement de cœur, pas le droit, de toute façon. Riko aurait vu. Riko aurait su. Riko n’est plus là pour le guetter au coin du couloir alors que Jean progresse, lentement, une main posée sur le mur par habitude – papier peint un peu flingué, pas la peinture froide et lisse, l’encoche créée par Alvarez un jour où elle a essayé de montrer qu’elle savait lancer les couteau, les bords du dessin que Jeremy a peint sur le mur pour couvrir une tâche qui ressemblait un peu trop à un corbeau. Il inspire. Il connaît le chemin. Troisième porte après la porte couverte de stickers de Laila et Alvarez. Il sait qu’il peut frapper. Il sait aussi qu’il se ment à lui-même.

La porte s’ouvre avant qu’il ait pu frapper une deuxième fois ; le sourire de Jeremy est aveuglant.

« Hey. » Il se demande pourquoi il a la gorge sèche. Il se demande aussi pourquoi Jeremy a l’air nerveux. Il se demande beaucoup de choses, en réalité, et lorsqu’il ouvre la bouche pour poser une question, Jeremy attrape sa main pour l’entraîner à l’intérieur.  
« Coucou. » lui répond Jeremy une seconde trop tard, un éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux. Dans son dos, la porte reste entrebâillée. Les épaules de Jean se détendent imperceptiblement. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Jean ? »

Il pourrait l’embrasser, pour commencer, arrêter de tourner autour du sujet, arrêter de danser, mais les mains de Jeremy restent poliment enroulées autour de son poignet et ses lèvres restent hors de portée. Il pourrait arrêter de le regarder comme s’il était lumineux, arrêter de le regarder comme s’il y avait quelque chose à sauver, arrêter de tenir sa main comme s’il pouvait se briser. Il pourrait, il pourrait, il pourrait. Il ne fait rien de tout ça, évidemment, et Jean serre une demi-seconde la main qui tient la sienne. 

« J’ai une question à te poser.  
\- Tu as l’air affreusement sérieux.  
\- C’est à propos des Backstreet Boys. C’est Jude qui-  
\- Oh. »

Il ne rate pas l’expression qui se peint sur le visage de Jeremy, un mélange de peur et d’excitation. C’est à ce moment-là que Jean réalise à quel point tout ça est absurde, à quel point la suggestion même d’aller en parler à Jeremy était stupide, à quel point il avait juste envie de lui parler, de tout et de rien surtout, de poser les yeux sur l’expression débile de son visage et de ne plus le quitter du regard. Il s’en fout, du nouveau tube des Backstreet Boys que Jeremy se dépêche d’aller chercher sur Youtube, il se moque complètement de savoir comment ils se sont formés ou à quel point ils étaient cools. Ce dont il se moque moins, c’est de Jeremy qui lui montre la chorégraphie en tourbillonnant dans la pièce et en riant. Ce dont il se moque beaucoup moins, c’est du ton que prend sa voix lorsqu’il appelle son prénom.

« C’est un peu comme les 2Be3 en fait, non ? » Il demande, un moment après alors qu’ils sont allongés sur le lit de Jeremy, pour relancer la conversation.  
« Les qui ?  
\- Ils sont français.  
\- Je connais pas.  
\- Je m’en doutais un peu.  
\- Va mettre une chanson. »

Il attrape la cheville de Jeremy, lorsque ce dernier fait mine de le pousser du lit, se tortille pour reprendre sa place sur le matelas, pour se rapprocher un peu, aussi, peut-être.

« Pas envie. »

Il se demande quand est-ce qu’il a arrêté de s’attendre à des représailles à chaque fois qu’il disait non, quand est-ce qu’il a commencé à se sentir un peu moins emprisonné, un peu plus à sa place, un peu plus libre de grandir. Il est incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, incapable savoir vraiment. Il sait juste que ça a commencé avec Renee qui le tire hors du nid. Il sait juste que ça a continué avec la patience de Jeremy. Il relâche sa cheville, laisse machinalement glisser ses doigts le long de sa jambe. Il ne peut pas ignorer le frisson qui passe sous la paume de sa main, peut difficilement manquer les yeux un peu trop larges qui le fixent. Jeremy est patient. Jeremy attend. La respiration de Jean se suspend, pour une seconde ou plusieurs siècles, il ne sait plus bien. Il ne sait plus rien.

« Est-ce que je peux... » Il demande, incapable de finir sa phrase. Les yeux de Jeremy se fixent sur sa bouche avant qu’il hoche de la tête et Jean sait qu’il a compris. 

Il n’y a pas de feux d’artifices lorsque sa bouche trouve la sienne, pas de lumière, pas d’Hallelujah, pas de révélation astrale. Ce n’est pas la description qu’a fait Alvarez de son premier baiser avec Laila, pas comme dans les bouquins à l’eau de rose que lit Jude à voix haute, pas du tout. C’est chaud, par contre, c’est réconfortant, par contre, c’est comme rentrer chez soi, par contre. C’est s’enrouler dans une couverture et ne plus jamais craindre le froid, se perdre dans les bras d’un autre et ne plus avoir peur, c’est la délicatesse des mains de Jeremy dans ses cheveux et aucune douleur quand ils se touchent. C’est sa respiration un peu hoquetante qui caresse sa joue lorsqu’ils se séparent. C’est différent et c’est parfait. Les bras de Jeremy s’enroulent autour de lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » souffle la voix incertaine de son capitaine contre son oreille et un rire bouillonne dans sa gorge. C’est ridicule, c’est Jeremy, c’est parfait, encore et encore, parce qu’il se rend bien compte qu’il a été attiré dans cette chambre, parce qu’il se rend parfaitement compte que Jude aurait pu répondre à sa question, parce que c’est la façon la plus absurde et longue et obscure de séduire quelqu’un mais que, d’une façon ou d’une autre, Jeremy réussit à faire fonctionner ça.  
« C’est moi qui t’ai embrassé. » Il le taquine, frotte sa joue contre le bras qui a glissé sous sa tête.  
« J’ai un vrai cadeau ! » s’offusque Jeremy qu’il retient par la taille pour l’empêcher de bouger. Il observe son visage, un instant, les contours de l’inquiétude qui flottent dans ses yeux. Il sait déjà ce qu’il va demander. « Tout est okay ? »  
\- Tout est okay. »

Pour le moment, pour une seconde, une minute, une année, ou plus, tout est okay et Jean sait, maintenant, que lorsque les mauvais jours viendront, il aura de quoi les combattre.


End file.
